Frozen Rose
by lebazy
Summary: Los pensamientos de amor de Edward por Bella, Disfrutenlo es con motivo del dia de san valentin
1. Hielo y Fuego

ROZEN ROSE

_Un segundo… _

_Para darme cuenta_

_Una mirada…_

_Para comprender_

_Pequeños detalles…_

_P__ara cambiarme_

_Solo una cosa necesito para ser feliz…_

_Ese algo eres tú_

_Mi cuerpo_

_Mi alma_

_Te pertenecen_

_No me pidas que me aleje…_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

1ra parte "Hielo y Fuego" _El hielo de mi alma se derrite…_

Jamás soñé conocer a una persona como tú, ahora que te conozco, ahora que te poseo, soy incapaz de permanecer lejos de ti, eres tan hermosa, tan bella; me cuesta comprender que exista un ángel para un demonio, eres tan cálida y yo tan frio, somos dos polos opuestos, hielo y fuego, aun así podemos permanecer juntos sin destruirnos.

Recuerdo aquel primer encuentro, un segundo, una mirada y pequeños detalles, bastaron para amarte eternamente.

Son extraños, son misteriosos los designios del destino.

Por ese motivo me encuentro hoy como otras noches velando tu sueño, esperando a que el fuego de tu mirada derrita el hielo de mi alma.

Veo por la ventana los primeros destellos de luz, inconscientemente te mueves aferrándote mas a mi, tu rostro es tranquilo, sereno, no existen temores o miedos, solo una inmensa paz. Todas aquellas sensaciones las transmites a mí, olvide lo que era ser humano pero gracias a ti soy capaz de volver a vivir aquellas sensaciones.

Acaricio tiernamente tu rostro, aun tus ojos permanecen cerrados pero una hermosa sonrisa se forma en tus delicados labios.

-Te amo_ susurro cerca de tu oído, tu sonrisa se hace mas pronunciada

-Yo mas_ tu nariz traza una línea juguetona por mi cuello, me pierdo ante la sensación de calor que emana tu cuerpo, sigues subiendo hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran cerca, por fin permites que la luz de tus ojos me deslumbren, una fracción de segundo basta para que se encuentren nuestras miradas, puedo ver el amor de tu alma, aunque soy incapaz de leer tu mente, no soporto la pequeña distancia entre nosotros y cello tus labios con los míos.

Tus besos devoran mi alma en cada suspiro, la entrega de ambos es mutua, desearía permanecer de esta manera eternamente, muy a mi pesar término nuestra desenfrenada entrega, separo nuestros labios aunque tú sigues buscando los míos, abres los ojos y nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse.

-Te amo_ dices entre jadeos

-Ahora tu eres mi vida_ beso tiernamente tus labios, tus parpados y tú coronilla, recargando mi rostro en tu cabello, me abrazas con fuerza y recargas tu cabeza en mi pecho, permanecemos de esta forma hasta que el día llega.

FIN "Hielo y Fuego"


	2. Dia y Noche

2da parte "Día y Noche" _No existe diferencia entre…_

Días como estos son los que mas odio, ¿Por qué decides hoy brillar? ¿Por que no te quedas en la eterna obscuridad?, dicen q la luz es vida, para mi es muerte, me impide estar cerca de la persona que mas amo, tendré que esperar a que llegue la noche para estar con ella nuevamente.

Mi vida cambio desde que tú estas aquí, la paciencia tuvo que volverse mi principal virtud, la lealtad mi compañera y la fortaleza para estar cerca de ti. Descubrí diferentes facetas en mi personalidad, se amar con locura y odiar con furia a quien se acerque a ti.

Pronto llegara un día especial para los dos, un día donde podremos compartir nuestra vida juntos, espero con ansia a que llegue, se que jamás lo olvidaras así como yo lo recordare eternamente.

Existe un regalo perfecto para ti, pero todavía no es tiempo para que lo poseas.

Estas tan desesperada como yo, el hecho de estar separados te desagrada tanto como a mi. Llegas de improviso, puedo oírte desde lejos, bajo a la entrada para esperare y ahí estas tu, mi razón de ser, mi razón de existir.

Sales a toda deprisa que no recuerdas tu poco equilibrio, estas a punto de caer, corro a ti para detener tu caída, te abrazo con fuerza, sosteniéndote cerca de mi cuerpo,

Un día más, una noche mas, a quien le importa mientras pueda estar contigo no importa si es día o noche, no existe diferencia entre uno y otro, todo es lo mismo mientras tú estés a mi lado

FIN "Día y Noche"


	3. Bien o Mal

3ra parte "Bien o Mal" _es tan difícil comprender… _

Odio enojarme contigo, es algo que no soporto, mi vida no puede estar bien si te degustas comigo.

Sigo sin comprender tu afán por ponerte en peligro constantemente, que acaso no te das cuenta de cuanto me preocupo por ti.

No puedes entender la diferencia de bien y mal, que necesitas para darte cuenta, que hace falta para que comprendas.

Veo tu enojo, no me diriges palabra, ocultas tu rostro en tu hermosa cabellera, diviso tu mirada através del vidrio de la ventana, estas molesta, enojada por mi actitud.

-Esto esta mal_ susurras muy bajo

¿Qué es mal?, ¿Qué es bien?, como puedes sacar conjeturas tan… extrañas, tú definición de bien y mal son incorrectas, no vez el mundo como deberías.

Arriesgas tu vida cada segundo que permaneces a mi lado y no te importa, arriesgas tu seguridad juntándote con seres que no deberían existir, no soporto que bajes a ver a ese sujeto, cada hora que paso lejos de ti, no saber como te encuentras, me vuelve loco.

Tal vez exagere pero la incertidumbre me vuelve vulnerable, no saber que el lo que piensas me desarma de pies a cabeza

Te veo bajar del coche sin decir palabra, jamás te había visto tan enojada, ni siquiera volteas a despedirte, no se que tan grande fue mi error al reclamarte, traspasas el umbral de tu casa y te pierdo de vista.

No soporto tu silencio, tu indiferencia.

Sin importarme algo subo hasta tu ventana, tú aun te encuentras abajo, espero a que subas para poder hablar. Abres la puerta y me vez, das me día vuelta, pero antes de que des el primer paso te detengo con un abrazo

-Lo siento_ susurro a tu oído

Te veo dudar, sigues sin verme, sigue el silencio, la indiferencia.

-Mi vida lo siento, no debí ser tan…

No me dejas terminar, colocas tu fino dedo sobre mis labios, acaricias mi cabello húmedo y me con esa mirada buscando la verdad en mis palabras

-Perdóname_ digo solemnemente

Se dibuja una sonrisa en tus labios, se que todo esta perdonado, vuelvo a perderme con la intensidad de tu mirada, bajo mi rostro para poder besarte.

Pronto mi amor, pronto será el día…

FIN "Bien o Mal"


End file.
